Desk
by FumiRevive
Summary: Words suddenly appear in Rin Ieiri's desk. Who is it?
1. Chapter 1

Desk - _**manga inspired**_

* * *

"In order to get the value of X, you have to transpose the numerical value on the left side of the equation to the right side or vice versa, so long as X stands alone." The teacher stood in front of the class, his hands on both side of the table while he hovered over the book. Once he was done stating the first step, he went to the board and demonstrated it.

"And remember to change the positive to negative and vice versa of the numerical value you transposed."

Young Rin Ieiri who was writing down her notes suddenly felt bored. Moving her notebook a bit to the side, she wrote on her table.

HELLO

She sighed, looking at the clock, noting that there was still an hour to go before class ended. Going back to her work, a new writing on the desk caught her attention.

WHO ARE YOU?

She slighty jolted from her chair, causing a few weird glances from her classmates. She shook her head to ward off the embarrassment.

"Ieiri-san, is there a problem?" Her teacher asked, his hand were on the board, in the middle of writing down the problem.

"N-nothing sensei!" She squeaked.

Sensei said nothing and eventually went back to writing on the board. Rin was relieved, turning back her attention to the desk, she immediately wrote back.

RIN IEIRI

YOU?

As soon as she wrote her piece, letters were appearing on the desk by itself. She couldn't believe her eyes!

SESSHOMARU

WHERE ARE YOU FROM?

Looking to the side, Rin made sure that no one was actually playing a prank on her. Seeing that everyone was too focused on the problem, she concluded that it wasn't a prank.

TOKYO

JINSEI HIGH

YOU?

SAME AS YOU, BUT I DONT KNOW ANYONE WITH THE NAME RIN IEIRI HERE.

"Well there isn't anyone named Sesshomaru here in this school either." She thought to herself. They then exchanged messages on how their school and classroom looked like. After few minutes went by when she didn't reply, a new writing appeared.

WHAT DATE IS IT THERE?

MARCH 1 2017.

HOW ABOUT YOURS?

YOURE FROM THE FUTURE?

ITS ONLY JULY 24, 2010 HERE.

Rin huffed, clearly not getting amused anymore. From the past? What a joke! She wrote a reply back.

I DONT BELIEVE YOU

PROVE IT OR YOURE LYING

That will show Sesshomaru! Or whoever he really was. She passed her paper to the front, finishing the task that sensei had given out.

I WROTE SOMETHING ON LOCKER 28. CHECK IT OUT.

She glanced back to the small lockers behind her classroom. Her locker was number 28! She would have to check it out later.

After the class was dismissed, she declined to go and eat with her friends, mentioning that she had something else to do. She immediately ran towards her locker number.

When she peeked inside, she didn't see anything. Putting her hands inside the locker, she tried to cope a feel, she felt some carvings on the top of the small space and used her cellphone to light the dark space.

RIN IEIRI 7/24/2010

She gasped, pulling back from the shock that coursed through her body, she ran back to her desk and wrote.

I SAW WHAT YOU WROTE!

YOURE REAL! HOW CAN I SEE YOU? HOW CAN WE MEET?

I DONT KNOW!

Rin pouted, trying to find a way to meet this mysterious person.

A DATE.

He wrote back.

WHEN? WHERE?

HERE IN THIS CLASSROOM. MARCH 1, 2022. WE'LL MEET HERE.

BUT THAT'S TOO LONG!

JUST TRUST ME OKAY?

WILL WE STILL BE ABLE TO TALK HERE?

She wrote back, but even after 20 minutes had pass, no reply came. The next day came by quickly and she tried to initiate the conversation with her mystery friend.

HEY

She pouted, several face expression happening in her face every 5 minutes or so. Some of her friends have been teasing her that she was in love, which she denied immediately. The small ruckus takes the attention of sensei.

"Ieiri-san and company. Is there a problem?"

"No-nothing sensei! I'm sorry."

"Get back to your work. Another noise will not be tolerated."

"H-hai sensei..." She blushed, mortified that sensei had scolded her.

She looked down on her desk, and still no reply came.

* * *

Five years came by very quickly, Rin had graduated with a degree in secondary education majoring in mathematics. She came back to her old school and had applied for a teaching position there.

She smiled to herself as she walked by the empty after class hallway. It was March 1, 2022. She had kept the date burned in her memories in hopes of meeting her mystery friend.

But worry was also in her heart, what if Sesshomaru had forgotten? Was she so childish that she really hoped she'd meet him someday? Well, there was nothing to lose now, if he doesn't show up then... then there was nothing to look forward to, she would have to move on after this childish event.

She stopped in front of the classroom where it began. Slowly sliding the door open, she was slightly disappointed to see no one inside. Still stepping inside, she moved to where she sat before.

She stood there for a while, taking in the scenery of the classroom. She had remembered that day, sensei had taken notice of her unusual behavior and called out on her. That was also the day when her conversation with her mystery friend began and ended.

She went to the locker but noticed that there was a lock on it. She wondered if the student had notice the writing inside. She was so lost in her thought and had not heard the door open.

"Rin Ieiri." An oh so familiar voice spoke.

Rin whipped her head to the sound of the voice.

"S-sensei? What brings you here?"

What was sensei doing here?! She looked at him stupidly. She last heard that sensei had left teaching after she had graduated, but why was he here? He was still the same, his white silky hair that she used to admire before and the markings on his face. His amber eyes that she used to dream about.

He went closer to the window and leaned on it. Still handsome as ever, Rin thought.

"You forget so quickly Ieiri-san?" He said, looking down to the students who were leaving the school gates.

"Ummm..." She looked down, feeling as if she was in another dreadful recitation class of Sensei. He may look dashing and handsome with a nice personality, but he was more of a terrifying teacher really.

"Sesshomaru."

"W-what?!" She stammered, looking at him wide eyed. "Se-sensei is Sesshomaru?!"

"Hn." He suddenly moved towards her. Rin was still frozen on her spot. Her eyes followed him as he moved closer and closer until he was standing too near her.

"You never replied back, I thought you forgot about it." Rin started, feeling a bit too conscious that Sesshomaru was too close. She leaned on the locker behind her.

"I can say that to you as well. You never replied when I told you to trust me. I had wondered if you would really show up today." His amber eyes shifted slightly as he placed his hand to the locker, cornering her.

"But I did. Y-you never replied since then." She blushed looking down to the floor.

"Hn. Look at me." He used a finger to lift her face to his. Her face reddened as her eyes came to contact with his.

"You were so intent on meeting me before, what happened now?"

"It just came as a surprise..." She weakly whispered then she suddenly realized, Sensei was there when it had happened!

"Sen-" Sesshomaru look to her and nodded. "Yes, I was looking at you the whole time that happened. It was really bothering me. Couldn't you have tamed your expressions a bit? I think they were a bit too exaggerated." He smirked, seeing Rin blush once more.

"No way..."

"You grown up quite well Rin. I'm proud of you." He moved closer to her face, he waited for her to push him away but she didn't.

His lips touched her briefly, but when she didn't respond he moved away quickly.

Rin was still shocked, barely noticing that Sesshomaru had already moved away from her. She still stood there, looking at him.

"It was nice meeting you, Rin." Sesshomaru said, he turned his back to her and was moving towards the exit.

"Sesshomaru!" She shouted. "W-when can I see you again?!"

"Anytime you wish to." He simply said.

"So can you stay a little bit longer?" She moved to him slowly.

"Why?"

"Because... because I want to be with you... I... I mean..." She was at lost for words, not knowing how to express her feelings. She fidgeted with her hands, refusing to look at her former teacher closing in on her.

"I see." He gave her his phone, a new contact form was on it. She looked at him questionably.

"Put your number here and we'll see from there." She nodded, taking the phone from him and typed in her number before returning it to him.

"How about I take you to dinner tonight?" He offered, hopeful that Rin would accept. He had waited for his day his entire life, meeting the mysterious future friend he had met through his desk.

"That would be great." Sesshomaru's mouth twitched slightly upwards, the most you can get as a smile.

"Shall we then?" He offered his hand to her which she accepted. Both of them walked out of the room hand in hand.

* * *

Hi, please don't forget to leave a review. I would really appreciate it.

Note: Rin was 16 that time as well as Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru with Rin (16) was at age 23.

5 years time: Rin (21) and Sesshomaru (28)

Did anyone guessed it was Sensei before they met?


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru was not one to laze in the classroom, but after all the straight perfect scores in his math exams, it does get a little bit boring. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he slowly slouched on his seat, staring at his classmate's back. A few minutes of observing his classmates, he focused his vision towards his textbook, answering advance exercises that were typically too hard for a student to answer.

While he was too engrossed on solving the complex problem, he was not one to not notice his environment. His eyes quickly caught sight of the words magically appearing on his desk.

'What the hell?' Sesshomaru thought, sitting upright as he watched the words form.

HELLO

He blinked. Twice. Thrice. Okay. A word just popped out of his desk. Seriously, was someone playing a prank on him? He surveyed the room but everyone was either talking to themselves or answering the exercises.

He looked back to his desk and decided to play along. He doubt it would answer back anyway. It was impossible.

WHO ARE YOU?

There. He placed his hand over his mouth, pondering over the writing. A tiny part of him wanted an answer, but majority knew that there won't be one.

A few seconds later, words started to appear again. His eyes widened, not sure what in the world was happening. A communication? From where?

RIN IEIRI. YOU?

His curiosity sparked and before he could stop himself, he wrote his name.

SESSHOMARU. WHERE ARE YOU FROM?

As soon as he wrote the words, new words appeared. His exercises completely forgotten, he focused on his new interest, eagerly waiting for the reply.

TOKYO. JINSEI HIGH. YOU?

He blinked at the words, the very same high school! Sesshomaru was usually good at memorizing names, he racked his brain for a Rin Ieiri but couldn't remember one being this high school.

SAME AS YOU. BUT I DON'T KNOW ANYONE WITH THE NAME RIN IEIRI HERE.

He asked how their school and classroom looked like. And the resemblance based on the description were spot on. Sesshomaru began to get more curious with this new invisible person. When Rin didn't answer back, he thought of another new question. Something that would confirm his suspicions.

WHAT DATE IS IT THERE?

Slowly, words appeared once again and Sesshomaru smirked to himself. Did he actually discover something?

MARCH 1, 2017. HOW ABOUT YOURS?

Somehow his desk was connected to the future or was there some time glitch that was happening that God wasn't aware of? Or was this just pure chance?

YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE? IT IS ONLY JULY 24, 2010 HERE.

Her next reply kind of annoyed him. Yes right. Words magically appearing on your desk isn't some kind of future shit.

I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. PROVE IT OR YOU'RE LYING.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch break. Most students buzzed out of the room but Sesshomaru was still fixated on his desk. He looked around his classroom figuring out something. As his eyes landed on the locker behind him, he knew where to prove his point.

He walked over to the locker and placed his hand on top of it. There were scratches and markings by the previous students who used the room, these kind of lockers usually get changed every ten years or so. Perhaps it would reach to 2017. Without further delay, he kneeled down to locker number 28, pulled out his key and carved his proof.

He walked back to his desk, and quickly wrote down his reply.

I WROTE SOMETHING ON LOCKER 28. CHECK IT OUT.

A few minutes have passed and there wasn't a reply yet, he was getting a but frustrated as he wanted to know how she would react to it. He played with he pen a bit more before seeing the words appear again.

I SAW WHAT YOU WROTE! YOU'RE REAL! HOW DO I MEET YOU?

Honestly he didn't know how. Usually, the classroom on this floor was for senior students, so he assumed that Rin would be a senior on that time.

A DATE.

He wrote.

WHEN? WHERE?

HERE IN THIS CLASSROOM. MARCH 1, 2022. WE'LL MEET HERE.

BUT THAT'S TOO LONG!

He admits that it was too long for him too but, with his family problems and pending transfer of school, he wasn't sure if he could uphold the promise. Meeting her as an adult would be the right choice.

JUST TRUST ME OKAY?

No reply came after that. Not even when he tried to initiate a conversation the following day, or the following week. He concluded that it was pure chance that they had somehow communicated. He sighed, looking out of the window.

* * *

Today he stood in front of a class, exactly March 1, 2017. This part in the future he knew very well what had occurred. Not that he planned to be in the exact location, it was pure coincidence that he was transferred to his alma mater and on top of that, his class list contained the name that he wanted to meet for so long.

"Everybody sit down. Get your math textbooks and turn it to page 10." Sesshomaru opened his and read the text, explaining the process along the way. As he wrote on the board, a noise came from behind him. He turned around to observe Rin, her eyes glued to the desk.

He smirked inwardly, knowing exactly what happened.

"Ieiri-san. Is there a problem?"

"Nothing sensei!"

Sesshomaru returned his attention to the board and continued on his lecture, all the while relieving what happened on the day of July 24, 2010.

* * *

As much as he knew that his past self was getting all her attention, he got a little bit irritated as she didn't even bother to pretend listening to him and just glued her attention to the desk.

'You're getting a little bit out of hand with your expressions there Rin.'

He sighed. He'll let her off the hook, that's probably how his teacher's felt when he ignored them.

He noticed how dejected she look the following day. Her facial expression changes every 5 minutes or so, a ruckus was already happening and it was because of her. Fed up with the noise, Sesshomaru called the attention of the students.

"Ieiri-san and company. Is there a problem?"

"No-nothing sensei! I'm sorry!"

"Get back to your work. Another noise would not be tolerated."

"H-hai sensei."

Before he turned away, he noticed Rin looking sadly at her desk.

Glad he wasn't the only one that was sad then.

* * *

"You big meanie Sesshomaru!" Rin gasped. They were inside a cafe spending time together. It had been 2 years ever since they've met and just the other night Sesshomaru had proposed to Rin.

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru sipped his coffee calmly and began to continue typing the student's final examination.

"Well other than you just told me your point of view for the very first time I might add, why haven't you even tried introducing yourself?" She looked at him exasperatingly.

"You were already there!" She raised her hands comically.

"Hmmm. I think it would have been plain weird to have your teacher approach you about that. I figured it'd be better to meet you as an adult. You won't be destroying your future by blindly following me right after graduation."

"Well I guess you're kinda right..." Rin looked around the empty cafe and smiled to herself.

"I'm really happy that it happened to us. That I was able to talk to you."

"As do I, it gave me inspiration to push on forward." Rin nodded knowing his family problem back then. Sesshomaru pulled Rin beside him and continued typing on one hand.

"After I finish the exam, let's grab ice cream on the way back home okay?"

"Okay!"


End file.
